Simplicity
by NickelBleach
Summary: Neliel tries to make Grimmjow enjoy the city's night scene. GrimNel AU Oneshot


**Simplicity **

By: Nickel

_Characters (and bleach) not owned by me (as much as I wish they were)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Dark, crisp air began to coil around the large rush of people in the inner city. Darkness swallowed the area outside this inner portion, the bright lights from the buildings and streetlamps forming a sort of shelter for the still bustling commotion. It was noisy, crammed and irritating for Grimmjow, his icy eyes radiating frustration as the small voice from his shoulders caused him to release an aggravated sigh.

"Gwimmy!" Nel yelled, her innocent golden eyes combing the city with her high vantage point on his shoulders, "We should go up there!" she pointed to the tallest building near them, holding onto his shirt with her remaining hand.

"Why would I go up there?" He said harshly, "I'm not here to give you a tour."

"But, the lights would be _amazing_ from up there!"

"The lights? You're interested in the damn lights?"

"Nel likes the lights from high places," she said getting excited with her description, "They're _really_ pretty."

"Pretty?" He asked disgusted, "I should drop you off with some stranger. I don't know why the hell I'm even letting you sit on me like this."

"Nel would get lost, and then Nel would get really upset because I'd lose you! That's why."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You wouldn't do that to Nel." She cried with dignity.

"I would if I could," he growled lightly.

"Gwimmy?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Now what?" He said pushing through more people, throwing glares at al of them.

"Why won't you take Nel up there? I promise, you'll like it."

"I don't have any interest in the lights, Nel. I'd rather get away from these damn people," he threw another glare towards someone walking in the wrong direction that came dangerously close to bumping into him.

"Please? Nel will love you forever." She pleaded, innocence lacing her words as usual. He let out another annoyed huff, and turned slightly to see her large eyes staring at him.

"If I let you go up there, will you shut up next time I have to watch you?"

"Uh huh," she said with a slight smile.

"Fine, for a couple of minutes. I'm tired of these damn people anyway," he cut across the street, his temperament rising with each person that refused to walk around him, and rather ran into his side. Nel jumped off his shoulders once they were inside the building. He could at least be happy that he was getting to trespass if nothing else. Still, it didn't provide any adrenaline when he saw how easily Nel was taking it in. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that they were in an apartment building that wasn't their own.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they ascended the stairs that seemed to go on forever. He didn't mind the walking, though the thought that all the work was over glancing at a bunch of lights irritated him. Nel was quiet for once as they walked up, he almost thought that perhaps he had lost her in the stairwell, but he could hear her feet on the steps at off times from his own.

When they reached the top, a thick metal door separated the inside from the mysterious view Nel had been so excited over. Grimmjow opened the door, paying no attention to his pest as he stepped toward the ledge. He figured she would have run up right alongside him, or ahead of him, but he was uninterested in what had happened to her.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," he said lamely, leaning up against the railing, looking out across the city, "This isn't that special."

"Isn't it?" A woman's voice made him startle slightly, as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, tightening around his chest.

"What the---"he began as he turned his attention to face someone he clearly didn't know. He wondered why Nel hadn't spoken up about a stranger being out there, or why he hadn't seen them in the first place. His thoughts stopped when he saw the familiar golden eyes of hers staring at him with amusement glinting in them. A familiar scar trailed down her forehead, and a familiar shade colored her hair. However, now that familiar shade trailed in long strands down her back, curling lightly, some of the front strands going over his shoulders with her arms. She was grown up, and if he had to believe it was Nel, he certainly didn't believe the brat could look so…

"Don't look so shocked. I guess I get points for the night for surprising you, right?" She said playfully, and he realized it certainly was Nel with her playful commenting.

"How the hell did you…?" He was at a loss for words, and as she laughed, he realized again that she was pressing against him, and he hadn't been able to see the full detail of this transformation.

"Not everything is explainable," she said, "Besides, I brought you up here to look at the city, not me."

"To hell with the city, what just happened?" He pulled away from her and pressed back against the railing so he could face her. With full perspective now, he tried to control further shock. It was dark out, but the dim light on the landing gave him more than enough of a clear view of her, of how…gorgeous? She was. Her clothes were shredded and covered her, but he could clearly see the defined form of her body. No, not Nel. Just a few moments ago, she was annoying the hell out of him.

"Well? Do you like it up here?" She asked, walking across the rest of the way to stand beside him, though she was facing out, leaning over the railing to get a better view of the city. His eyes trailed behind her, and he ignored the city.

"That depends," he said, refusing to let his eyes leave her.

"Depends? You can see the whole world from up here, what else is there to decide upon? It is gorgeous," she was ignoring his staring, allowing the cool breeze to sweep through her hair and over her bare skin. The lights danced with a calming sensation, all of the energy left downstairs as she drifted into a mellow mood. She glanced back at him after he didn't reply.

"I couldn't see over the railing," she explained, "If I stayed small. And you were just complaining about me sitting on you, so I decided to give you a break."

"That's your explanation?" He narrowed his eyes at her, then finally gave up on shock and brushed her off, shoving his hands back in his pockets and turning towards where she held fascination. "Whatever."

"Aw, don't be so grouchy Grimmjow, just observe."

He listened to her, staring out in the same direction as her, though their eyes were focused on different specifics. Her elbows were allowing her to relax her head in her hands as she laid them on the railing. All the colors of the city held vibrancy against the darkness, all of it reflected back into her eyes. She loved it up there, far away from her troubles; she only hoped Grimmjow felt some of the same relief as her to stand above the world. Of course, with his temperament, she figured he was still trying to figure her out rather than focusing on what she thought was important at the moment.

He was unconcerned with the city in moments. His interest was in her for the moment. He still didn't understand where this had come from, why she used such a lame excuse as to why she would reveal something like this to him out of nowhere. He glanced over at her again, the long flowing hair, the maturity he never expected from the child he was just dealing with moments ago. Was he dreaming?

"It's like a dream, isn't it?" She murmured, still staring off into the city. This time he ignored his surprise and glanced away from her again. It was awkward for him to be in such a calming setting.

"No, it's a waste of time," he huffed, turning away from the railing to walk away. "We should get going."

"It hasn't gotten to the good part yet," she said, finally turning her focus back on him. He stopped, though he was still facing away from her, ready to leave at her next dull excuse of something 'good'.

"Yeah, and what's that?" He asked impatiently.

"Just wait. City lights are nothing compared to the moon."

He glanced back at her, realizing her eyes were now looking up towards the sky. He held back another groan as he looked up with her. Light was barely hinting around the edges of a cloud. The breeze seemed to be moving the clouds quickly enough, though he didn't understand why she would want to wait around for the moon. They saw it all the time, it wasn't something new.

"We see the moon all the time," he admitted, unafraid to point out obvious facts to her. He failed in ruining her mood, however.

"Not from up here," she stepped closer to him, and he turned his attention from the sky back towards her. "We are a lot closer to it."

"Yeah? Not that much."

"More than you think," she said happily, stopping her movements as the clouds parted from the moon, new light shining down on the roof, layering them in a blanket of celestial light. The moon made her seem that much more attractive, that much more unbelievable. He wouldn't admit to the moon's enchanting power, but she was right, the moon did wonders.

"It even makes _you _look a little softer," she smiled at him.  
"Tch, don't get carried away," he looked away from her, afraid her eyes would lure him into believing. It was haunting just how the moon affected the lighting, how it seemed to be drawing them closer together.

His mood was lifted a little; he was dealing with her rather than walking off. He had brought her up there in the first place, which seemed odd for him, but she figured he wanted to escape the people just as much as she had.

"You are a little soft tonight, whether you want to admit it or not," she pointed out. She had taken enough strides towards him that she was now standing in front of him, so close that her breath left his neck feeling warm in the cool night air. She was leaning in toward him, which once again, made him forget what was happening.

"And you're just acting strange," he replied, staying where he was, allowing her to stand close.

"Strange?"

"Yes." He looked down at her with relatively calm eyes.

"Really?" she laughed lightly against him, finding herself so close she could easily breathe in his scent without any effort. "I was just trying to show you a good night."

"I have yet to see anything enjoyable," he challenged.

She smiled as if anticipating that challenge, and lifted her arms to embrace him, pulling her face to his, their lips close as she accepted his challenge, "I never said we got to the good part yet." She had his attention now with how close they were, her warmth luring him away from an angry leave out the cold door behind them. Her eyes were lit up by the moon, changing from deep golden to a shimmering yellow as she stared into his eyes for moments before her eyes closed and she connected with his lips. His arms fell into place around her back as he accepted her affection, one word that usually didn't describe his actions. He was soft with her as he held her, something she hadn't expected, and their connection lasted longer simply because she enjoyed feeling his light touch over her.

When she pulled away enough to see his eyes, she knew she had finally gotten to a part of the night he had no difficulty accepting. She simply smiled at him. The night was all simplicity, letting everything fall into place with ease.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Decided I would write a oneshot for this pairing, just to get some more practice before continuing my longer story with them. This is kind of…fluff? But not really, I guess. They mighta been a little OOC, but, I did what I had to try to paint the picture I wanted =P I seem to do moon themed one shots for all my pairings xD And, don't ask why they were in the city or anything…just use your imagination for that one, lol.

Thanks for reading =D Comments/critique appreciated.


End file.
